


Grenovia

by Chord



Series: New York is City Magic [2]
Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin, Original Work
Genre: Essays, Gen, Manhattan, New York City, Tourism, Urban Fantasy, attractions, principality, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chord/pseuds/Chord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenovia

In the [Soho](http://everything2.com/title/Soho) neighborhood of [Manhattan](http://everything2.com/title/Manhattan), along Prince Street, there is a little café called [The Little Prince](http://everything2.com/title/No+not+that+one).

 

**History**

It is the last territory of the [principality](http://everything2.com/title/principality) of Grenovia. It was ceded to the Grenovian government-in-exile in 1945 so that the Grenovian Crown Prince, Gustav Auditori, could be born on his own sovereign territory.  
  
Now, this has happened before with monarchies in exile. But this time was different, because, through a [bureaucratic oversight](http://everything2.com/title/oh%252C+those+scamps+in+the+office%2521), the territory was not given back to the United States. As a result, Grenovia remains. It is currently the only [Micronation](http://everything2.com/title/Micronation) to have international recognition and a seat in the [U.N.](http://everything2.com/title/U.N.)

The Café has relatively simple border security and customs, in the form of two large [bouncers](http://everything2.com/title/The+best+bouncers+can+make+you+scram+without+lifting+a+finger). The ruler of Grenovia is always the chef. Currently Gustav's son Yorrick fills this role. He also handles [internal security](http://everything2.com/title/management+reserves+the+right+to+refuse+service+to+any+patron+for+any+reason+at+any+time) with a book of spells and occasionally a large club. Such violence is not frequently necessary. Most residents of the greater NYC area know that the café is the only place to find Grenovian Dollars. You can’t purchase Big Favors, wishes, Last Train tickets, or passage to [Left New York](http://everything2.com/title/Left+New+York) without [Grenovian dollars](http://everything2.com/title/Grenovian+Dollars).

Gustav never actually leaves the building, for “health reasons”, as he says, more likely because the various [Mafias](http://everything2.com/title/There+is+always+one+more+than+you+know+of) of the city would love to get their hands on the recipe for Grenovian Dollars. So his family does all the purchasing of food. [Crown Princess Analosa](http://everything2.com/title/The+Lady+of+the+undercut+blue+hair+which+her+dad+absolutely+hates) gathers the [limes](http://everything2.com/title/yech), which are most vital; the value of a Grenovian Dollar is based on how satisfied the prince is with the day’s selection of limes. You probably have a Grenovian Dollar in your apartment that you are saving for an emergency. Look at it today. Is it shiny? Does it make you feel a little happier? Yorrick is satisfied today.

By Grenovian Law, the royal family must be married on Grenovian Soil. This required that Analosa’s marriage to the crown princess of the [Manhattan people](http://everything2.com/title/not+that+they+actually+owned+the+place%252C+but+since+their+name+is+stuck+on+the+island%252C+they+eventually+elected+to+stay+and+go+underground), Lily Two-Rivers, take place in the café. In attendance were the Mayor of New York, his entire staff, the starting lineup of the [Jets](http://everything2.com/title/new+York+Jets), the entire neighborhood, a delegation from each neighborhood of each borough, and [Baby Doc Duvalier](http://everything2.com/title/He+was+not+invited). Per Lily’s request, free drinks were limited to one per person. Everybody ordered [Absinthe](http://everything2.com/title/Absinthe) and got smashed anyway.

Some grumbled that the marriage was purely political, like all royal marriages, just a matter of ingratiating the Grenovians to the Manhattan people. Maybe that’s what Yorrick was thinking of. But it is also true that Analosa and Lily practically require a crowbar in order to be separated, and the Lime Satisfaction Meter has been at its highest level ever since the marriage took place.

 

**Statistics**  
  
Grenovian Flag: A blue man in a top hat on a field of red

National Anthem: "Wake, the Dawn is now full rising", typically played on handbells

National Bird: Rock Dove

Chief Exports: Goodwill and cheer

Chief imports: Limes, sidewalk pennies

Population: 14 + daily variable

Capital: You've got to have it in this city

Ethnic groups: Equal parts Grenovian and Manhattan Indian

Language: foul

Square meterage: 2255 if you add the family residence above the café

Units: METRIC DAMMIT

Elevators: 1 clunky piece of junk from the '40s

GDP: The café is privately owned and keeps its finances secret

HDI: Would be at highest level if they didn't keep finding roaches in the kitchen

Drives on the: Left

Calling code: Don't worry, we'll call you

Internet TLD: .grv

Currency: Decimal

Cuisine: Sour


End file.
